Pranks A'plenty
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: What happens when Bobby has too much time on his hands... Bobby/Oc, Kitty/Colossus


Sisterhood Short

Starring Jane's Oc

Kai-Umi!

Pranks A'plenty

Written by RDG

Kai, sitting at the table, looked up with surprise as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee both tumbled into her room, through the wall, giggling madly. Kai could tell this was going to be good.

Kai-Umi stood up and began," Kitty, Jubilee, what are you-"

"SHH!" The two girls both held their fingers in front of their pursed lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Kai tensed. This was _not _good.

A moment later, they all heard the scream.

Kitty and Jubilee struggled to contain their laughter. Kai palmed her forehead and murmured," Poor Bobby… you put a jar of spiders at his window."

Kitty nearly sank through the floor, she was shaking so much from silent laughter. Jubilee gasped," He sounded just like a little girl!"

The two girls then sank through the floor, leaving Kai pondering. She shook her head and left her room, approaching Bobby's room.

Bobby was cowering in a corner of the room. The jar of spiders was frozen in a block of ice. Kai gasped," Oh poor things!"

Bobby smiled at her," Thanks Kai, I new you'd understand!"

"I…uh… was talking… about the….spiders," Kai murmured, looking at the spiders sadly.

Bobby slumped," Oh, right…" as he blushed with embarrassment. He shook his head as he added," So… I think Jubilee and Kitty need some comeuppance."

Kai sat on his bed, asking quietly," What did you have in mind?"

Bobby grinned," Something wicked."

8~8~8~8~8

Kai grumbled, as she walked, the jar of spiders in her hands, safely nestled behind her back. A rubber snake was draped ceremoniously over her arm.

She was grumbling something about boys with too much on their hands when she nearly walked right into what felt like a brick wall.

She looked up into the scowling face of Logan, who snorted," Kid, watch where you're going."

She snapped back,"Excuse me, but were YOU watching where you were going?"

He scowled further, "Watch your mouth… an what have ya got behind your back?"

She flashed him a charming grin and responded," Nothing. Nothing at all! Why would you think there's something behind my back?"

With hooded eyebrows, Logan sniffed and asked pointedly," If you have a rubber snake, my only guess would be that you're in inolved in a prank."

"That's preposterous! There's no, ah, rubber snake behind my back!" _Just draped over my arm, which happens to be behind my back at the moment._

Logan shook his head and wen on his way, sneaking a look. He wondered briefly," What's she doing with spiders and a rubber snake?"

Shaking it off, he shrugged," Eh, she's a weird kid."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kitty grabbed her towel, humming happily to herself as she opened the door to her bathroom. She set her towel down and yawned as she started the water for her bath. All at once, she screamed. There was a spider on the handle of the knob.. and she had squashed it. She jerked away, running to the sink, she washed her hand… and screamed as she looked into the mirror. Sitting there were a dozen spiders.

She screamed as she turned to run, coming to a halt as she realized she had just stepped on another spider. She phased unintentionally as she leaned against the wall to examine her foot, falling nearly head over heels into Logan's room.

Logan started up violently as Kitty fell into his room, wearing only a bathrobe, yelling," What the-"

Kitty screamed in embarrassment.

And all at once, Piotr flung open the door, asking," Vhat is going on?"

Kitty gathered herself up, bright red, she stammered," I ah, uh-"

"Katya? Vhat are you doing in Logan's bedroom… wearing a bathrobe?" Piotr asked with a quizzical.

Logan crossed his arms, waiting to hear what she had to say.

She held up her hands," I can explain, I swear! There were a bunch of spiders in my room and I just… well, phased. End of story."

Logan rolled is eyes," Someone's squeamish."

Kitty snapped," Well excuse me! Ah, show's over, I'm going now, bye!"

She phased back into the wall. Piotr looked at Logan, who shrugged," Women!" as he looked back down at his book.

At this moment, Kitty came back, apologetically," Um, can we call the exterminator? Please?"

Piotr armored up," I can take care of a few spiders."

Kitty smiled," Gee, thanks! I'm glad SOMEONE's being a gentleman."

She glared at Logan before phasing Piotr into the wall.

Logan grumbled," Kids…"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kitty explained," Ah, while yer squishing spiders, I'm going to be in Jubilee's room."

"Very well. I will find you there." Piotr smiled as he turned to the grim task of spider-hunting.

Kitty quickly high-tailed it out of there, her heart pounding like a hammer on her ribs.

She was walking to Jubilee's room when a loud scream as well as several explosions rocked that floor. Kitty quickened her pace, joined by Storm and Jean both, who lanced at her attire with raised brows, She only shrugged as they entered Jubilee's room. Jubilee, wrapped in a towel, was in the process of vainly trying to stop the flow water from the blown-up spout that used be the shower head.

There were also bits of burnt rubber on the bathroom tile… bits which could have once been a rubber snake.

Jean stopped the flow of water with her telekineses, as Storm crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Jubilee gulped," Ah, there was a.. rubber snake on my shower head… I could have… sworn it was… real."

Jean sighed," Well."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kai sat next to Bobby, who was cackling gleefully as he heard the screams and explosions. He smirked as he looked at Kai, who observed," You're evil."

"I know… I love you, Kai!" he grinned happily as he slung his arm around her. She smiled happily, blushing just a bit.

* * *

Note: no spiders were harmed during the making of this story!

Reviews are lovely!


End file.
